


Missing

by sasukexnaruxsakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Much More - Freeform, Other, Yaoi, blind, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukexnaruxsakura/pseuds/sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sasuke give birth to his twins, Orochimaru took one of them away from him. This leaves The Uchiha crying all the time and so depress. Even Worst He is Pregnant AGAIN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg and More.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made. FANMADE ONLY** **or** **the song 'Missing' by: Evanescence (From The Album Fallen -It's a bonus song-)**

**Missing**   
**Chapter 1**

**~Just The Beginning~**

* * *

One morning in the park...when Sakura was walking by. She saw Sasuke crying under a big oak tree. The pink haired girl walked up to him. It was not normal for the 15 year old young Uchiha to cry.

"Hey Sasuke what's wrong? Oh and I see you had your twins." she asked the crying Raven as she notice there was no large belly.

Sasuke was still crying and said "Yea I did...b-b-b-but...that Snake took Sasudie away from me!" he hugs his legs to his body closer. "What? that's your Son's name?" Asked Sakura as she sit next to Sasuke.

He has tears going down his pale face. "Yea...h...h...he...i...is..my first born..." said the upset Uchiha as he stutter and crying at the same time.

"Oh...Sasuke I'm so sorry" she hugged him tight.

He hugged back tightly. "...B-b-b-but he didn't took my Daughter..."

Sakura was still hugging him. "That's good he didn't..But don't worry we will find your Son."

Sasuke hugged her tighter. "T...thank-you..."

"Your welcome Sasuke." She rubbed his back softly.

But that was 25 years ago...

They didn't know where Orochimaru took him. They couldn't find him anywhere...I lost hope...I was never going to met my Baby boy for the first time...

But I'm going on with my life...Taking care of Michiko my oldest Daughter...But I do wish my Son was with me...I want to know how it feels like to have one around. The only thing I have of him is his first baby picture after he was born.

"Mom?" Asked my oldest daughter. She has blonde/black hair and light blue eyes. She looks just like Her father (well almost) but with out the whisker marks and she has 9 tails and fox ears too but they are blond with not a black tone in them.

"Yea honey?" I asked my baby girl.

"Who is in this picture with me?" she hold up a picture with two little babies as she pointed to the one with that has two tones that are black and blond in the 9 tails.

I looked over to what she is holding 'How am I going to tell her that she had a twin' I thought.

"Well he is your twin Michii." I said to her even though I thought she wasn't ready to know yet but I can't keep it away from her.

"Huh?...my twin..? I didn't know I had one." She said to me as she is confused and shock at the same time."Well because I didn't tell you..." I said as I looked down.

"Why didn't you?...and why is my twin not here." She said/asked me.

I looked down and I try to hold back my tears. "Because...he...was...taken away from me when he was born hun..." then my stomach was upset again. I didn't want to throw up again..

Yeah I found out I was pregnant again for the second time. I'm about a month along now.

"What!, Mom is he still alive?" Michii Asked me.

"I'm not sure Hun..." I said.

"Oh..."

* * *

To Orochimaru Hide Out.

"Mom." Asked a boy who was 10 years old. he had Purple and black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hm? what is it?" Asked his Mother who had Blonde/black hair and gray-ish eyes.

"I was wondering if we can go to a Ninja school" Said his Son.

"I will see what I can do." His Mother said to his son.

" Ok thanks Mom." Said his son.

"Now you and your twin should train." His Mother said.

"Ok Mom." then he runs off and trains with his Brother.

The Mother of the 10 year old boy goes to his father Orochimaru. When he was walking their. he heard talking.

"I can't believe I have Sasuke's Son." said somebody in the room.

I stopped walking and goes to the door that is closed. 'huh?' I thought and then keep listening.

"Why is that?" Asked the person who he was talking too.

"Because I want his Son power to use for my self and Sasudie's twins are for back up" My Father said to the guy.

Then my father laughs evilly.

My eyes went wide ' What he not my real father...and I got taken away from Sasuke?...' I thought while I was confuse some.

"Wow I like that plain." Said the guy in the room.

"Yea and I hope Sasudie don't find out Sasuke is his mother, That will but very bad."  
said the Snake to him while looking at him."Yea" said his partner in the room with him who ever he is.

'Fuck this I'm getting my family out of here.' I Thought and go to my apt. in the hide out, while I am not so confuse anymore just a bit. I open the door to my apt. "hm? Hi hun" My boyfriend said and kissed me on my cheek.

"Ewwww gross." Said our twins.

I giggled a little bit. "Hun can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure you can Die-kun." he said to me using one of my nicknames as well. We walked in to our room.

My boyfriend sits on the bed and I feel him looking at me.

"So what it." He asked me.

"Ko I'm in danger and our twins are too." I said to my boyfriend. "What!" My Boyfriend Yelled.

"Oh and Orochimaru is not my  **real** father." I said.

"Oh..then who is?" Said Ko.

" All I know my mother is Sasuke and I don't know my dad name." I Said.

"Oh so your Mom is a guy?" My Boyfriend asked.

"Yea." I said.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked his lover.

"We are going to get out of here right now." I said while I looked at him with my grey-ish eyes.

"Ok, but where are we going?" Asked my lover again.

"We are going to the leaf village it way fair from here ok." I Said.

"Oh ok." Said my lover.

"Let's tell the twins that we are leaving now." I Said.

"Alright Hun." Said my lover.

They went to the living room to talk to their kids.

"Hey guys we need to talk to you." Said their Father

"Yea.." Said their Mother while standing next to his boyfriend who is the father of there children.

"What is it?" Asked Isamu. He has purple long bangs that goes down his face and black long hair in the back ok. Oh and his eyes are dark blue.

"Yea.." Said Tsuyoshi in a cool way. He has two long bangs in the front, the right bang is purple and the left is black and the back of his hair is black and is up in a Sasuke's hair style look ok. Same with his Mother Sasudie ok but with yellow and black mixture. "Well..." Said Ko as his looked at his lover. Sasudie nodded to say its ok to tell them.

"Your mother and you guys are in danger." Said their father while looking at there Children.

"What?!" Said the twins.

Sasudie's 9 tails wrapped around him and his ears bent down some. "Its true and Orochimaru is not your grandpa. Your real one is Sasuke."

"Huh!?" Said the twins and not believing it. "But why?!" They said after that.

"I was taken away from my mother Sasuke when I was born. Orochimaru is going to use us for power. I see why I didn't get to train that much because I couldn't see. He was a afraid I will get hurt..." Said their Mother Sasudie while looking at them with his sightless eyes.

"Oh we understand Mom" Said the twins and they hugged him.

"Thanks, you guys" Said Sasudie and he hugged them back. "Before we go are you guys hungry?" Asked their father.

"Yea" Said the twins.

"Well Isamu come over here and drink from me" Said his mother said.

"Tsuyoshi you can drink from me ok" Said his Father.

So both of them go to their knees. Oh Ko is a Vampire and Sasudie is a Demon/Vampire.

"Ok" Said the Twins and they go over to them.

Isamu bites his Mother's neck and drinks and hugs him. "Mmmmm" Said Sasudie and he hugged him back and wrap 9 of his tails around him.

Tsuyoshi bite his father's neck and starts to drink from him.

"Mmmmmm" Said his father and he hugged him and Tsuyoshi wrapped 9 of his tails around his father.

* * *

After 15 Mins...

"You got everything guys?" Asked Sasudie with his tails hanging down around him. On his back he had a backpack ready to go.

"Yea.." Said Tsuyoshi with his backpack on his back and his tails are curled around him. "Yea." Said Isamu with his backpack on as well. His tails are moving around some.

"Ok let's go." said Sasudie while he walking to the door.

"Hai" The other 3 said together.

3 hours later they are walking through the forest. Ko was holding Sasudie's hand and helping him to walk around things.

" I think about another hour we will be their ok." Said Ko and holding his lover's hand.

"Ok" Said the twins.

"Good." Said Sasudie who was feeling sick to his stomach.

" You ok hun." Asked his boyfriend and looking at him.

He looked a little pale.

"Yea I'm fine ok." Said Sasudie and wrapped his tails around his stomach while he walked.

"Ok." Said Ko who was still holding his hand and he looked at what his lover was doing. 'He's not ok.' He thought after that.

45 Mins later they were at the Leaf Village gates.

They walked through some and they got stopped by the guards at the gate."who are you" Asked the Anbu."We are Ko,Tsuyoshi,Isamu and I'm Sasudie" Said Sasudie with his tails wrapped around him.

"What!" The Anbu eyes went wide and he realise he was talking to Sasuke's son. Kakashi Smiled under the mask. He had a family now Kakashi was happy that he was a great grandfather.

"Huh? you ok" Asked Sasudie who is wondering why he yelled 'What'.

"Yea I'm fine" Said Anbu Kakashi. then his continue "Art you stay here and keep guard ok. I'm going to take them to the Hokage."

"Yes sir." Said Art.

"Ok you guys follow me." Said Abu Kakashi as he walk ahead of them. "Ok" they said and Ko still hold Sasudie's hand.

=15 Mins later=

At the Hokage Mansion.

Anbu Kakashi knocked on the door.

The Hokage was giving Sasuke a check up. "Just a min! Now Sasuke the pregnancy is doing fine."

"Ok..." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke cheer up hun it's almost Christmas." Said the Hokage in a motherly way.

"Ok...I'll try" Said Sasuke and his made hand signs and poof away.

'Poor Sasuke this time of year for him is hard. Michiko birthday is Dec. 25 and Sasudie is as well...' thought Tsunade.

Then their was a knock at the door again.

"I said wait for 1 min!" she yelled while she is getting more piss off. Kakashi was scared for his life. Sasudie and ko hugged each other, and same with the twins . "Sorry my lady." Said Kakashi as he was shaking.

"Its ok and you can come in now." Said the Hokage of the Vampires/Demons.

"Ok let's go guys." he said as he open the door to the office.

They walked in...

Tsunade looked at them and she saw three of them with 9 tails."This Sasudie and his family, My lady" Said the Anbu while looking at her.

Tsunade's eyes went wide "Sasudie..Your mother will be happy you are back home and safe and how did you escape Orochimaru. Please tell me what happen." She said after her shockness.

His tails wrapped around him and said. "Orochimaru made me believe I was his Son...I over heard him talking to somebody, I just found that out today...he told me lies..I feel like I don't know who I am anymore..." he looked at her and continue. "He wanted power from me and my twins...So we left their about 3 hours ago." He looked down with his sightless eyes."Sasudie look at me." Said Tsunade as she sat up some. So Sasudie looked at her. "You are Sasudie Uzumaki Uchiha, I know this because I'm your Grandmother and thats your full name ok."

"Oh ok..and your my Grandmother?. I'm sorry I can't see you.." Said Sasudie sadly while looking at her.

Her eyes went wide "Your blind?" She asked.

"Yes I was blind every since I was born." He Said.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Hun." said Tsunade.

Then Sasudie felt really sick to his stomach now. He put his tails around his stomach tight.

"Mom you ok?!" Said the twins.

"Hun are you alright" Said his Boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasudie lay down so I can check on you ok" Said his Grandmother in a sweet voice. Sasudie moaned some and his tails around him tightly still "Ok...mmm..."

"Hun the bed is over here" Said his boyfriend and he help him walked to the bed.

Sasudie felt for the bed and he lay down on it and moaned. His tails are still wrapped around him tight.

Tsunade went over to him. "Sasudie can you please un-do your tails." Sasudie did as he was told and moaned again.

She started to check on him and Said...

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**   
**I hope you like it**

**I Just own the story line I made up and Ko,Sasudie,Isamu,Michiko,Sasuke's baby he is pregnant with and Tsuyoshi.**

**Next one will be up sometime once I get done editing.**


End file.
